


Darkness

by lobstergirl



Series: Of Darkness and Silence [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo comes to him in the middle of the night. He always does.<br/>By the time Hux wakes up, Kylo will be gone. He never stays.<br/>All they share is a few precious hours in the darkness. No uniforms. No masks. No promises.</p><p>Just... all strings attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of this and nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199930) by Dave Gahan & Soulsavers. 



 

Kylo comes to him in the middle of the night. He always does.

He never actually asks whether he’s welcome, he doesn’t have to. But there is always a gentle touch to Hux’ mind first, like the softest caress, a breath across his soul. Sometimes, when he is having a particularly bad night, he shies away from it, preferring the solitude. If he does, it’s always respected. Always. No questions asked. Just a silent acknowledgment and tactful withdrawal, sometimes with a hint of regret but never in anger.

But most of the time, he welcomes the mindtouch and the wordless question it entails, turns towards it like a flower turns towards the sun, and never mind that this image is beyond soppy because he has never actually seen a flower turn towards the sun. But he imagines that this is what it must be like.

The doors to his quarters slide open with a barely audible hiss. No idea how he manages that, probably uses that Force of his. Hux does not understand how the Force works, has no interest to find out and doesn’t envy Kylo for it because it seems like a curse rather than a gift more often than not.

The light stays out, it’s part of their game. Their game. Is it still a game? He's not so sure about that. But he is very sure that without this, their silent nightly encounters, he could not go through his days with the ruthless efficiency that is required of him. Not anymore. They both cherish the darkness. It shrouds the memory of their merciless days. It brings peace and quiet to a world that is anything but peaceful and quiet. And it sharpens all other senses. Who needs to see when one’s fingertips lead the way and one’s ears tell whether to tread softly or march straight ahead?

Besides, it is never truly dark, not as in pitch black, unless he sets the blinds to one hundred per cent. It’s more of a semi-darkness and he can still see the outlines of what is around him, and he likes it that way.

Sometimes Kylo slips into his room only to sleep next to him because sometimes, Kylo cannot bear sleeping alone. Hux knows what that feels like but unlike Kylo, he doesn’t seek company on nights like that. These are the nights where he needs to be alone despite the fact that being alone is the last thing he wants. Unlike Kylo, he cannot reach out.

Not yet.

The ice wall he has erected around himself has cracked and it won’t be long before Kylo finds out. Interestingly, he knows it’ll come as a relief. He will not open up of his own accord but open up he will.

A soft rustle to his left makes him smile and he pulls the thin blanket aside in wordless invitation when he hears Kylo’s clothes fall to the floor with a whisper, a promise of what is to come. The mattress sinks in when Kylo stretches out next to him. He is surprisingly heavy for someone so slender but then again, muscles are heavy and Kylo is all sinew and muscle underneath that dark suit he wears. Very few people get to see him out of it, and only Hux gets to see him as he is now. Naked. And in his bed.

He holds his breath. What’s it going to be tonight? Sleep? He closes his eyes and listens. He doesn’t need the Force to attune himself to the man lying next to him. Kylo exudes waves of suppressed tension, is all but vibrant with… need. His smile widens. No sleep tonight. Not for a while. Not for a long while, if he has a say in the matter.

They lie beside each other until they fall into the same breathing pattern. Only then Hux lets his left hand glide across the sheets until his little finger touches Kylo’s hand. Kylo lies very still. Hux hooks his finger around Kylo’s.

“Come,” he whispers.

It’s all it takes. Kylo snaps around as if released from a bowstring. All of Hux’ nerve endings flare up the instant naked skin meets naked skin and when their lips touch, he’s hard. They both are. They go from lying motionless side by side to writhing with and around each other within seconds, rutting, sweating, panting.

At some point he hears Kylo fumble for the bottle Hux has strategically placed on his small bedside table and wonders why he fumbles for it rather than use the Force. Surely that would come in handy now? Then Kylo slides down and closes his lips around Hux and his brain shuts down. A throaty moan escapes him when the first finger enters him and he lets his legs fall wide open. He buries his hands in Kylo’s thick, wavy hair and gives himself over to bliss. Kylo crooks his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture inside of him, touching the spot that makes Hux cry out and buck up helplessly. Kylo’s wicked mouth and clever fingers get him so hard he is beginning to hurt but when he begs for release in a voice that is hoarse, Kylo pulls away. Hux almost sobs with frustration.

“You will not come yet,” Kylo says and positions himself between Hux’ legs. “Knees up,” he commands and Hux hurries to obey.

The sensation of being entered is overwhelming. It always is. He never feels more vulnerable so he hardly ever allows it but with Kylo, he never feels less vulnerable and with him, he craves it. Does that make sense? He doesn’t care because now Kylo starts to move and everything else fades into the background.

They’re good at this. They know each other’s bodies as they know their own, if not better. Kylo knows how to angle his thrusts to give Hux pleasure and Hux knows how to counter, knows how to roll his hips just so. Most of all he knows Kylo loves to watch, and so he wraps one leg around Kylo’s waist and flips them over in a vicious wrestling move.

“I am going to fuck you now,” he says, “and you will not touch me. I will come from this alone.”

And he starts riding him. He forces Kylo’s arms back and above his head, holds his wrists in place and quickly finds the position he needs. Judging from what he hears, Kylo doesn’t mind being used like this. Not in the least, it seems.

When they lie side by side once more, they’re both panting, covered in a mixture of sweat and the evidence of their shared lust. They will clean up later. The precious moments of being this close outweigh the discomfort of being a little sticky.

 

Hux falls asleep with Kylo in his arms and the last thing that registers before he drifts off is the feeling of wavy strands softly tickling the underside of his chin.

By the time he wakes up, Kylo will be gone. He always leaves just before it's time to get up and face another day. He never stays.

Not yet.

 


End file.
